Piston intake valves are known in the industry. It is further known that they are kept wet. Corrosion is a known problem. In particular, corrosion is caused by various factors including, but not limited to, use of dissimilar metals and use of waters having different mineral content. The water is an electrolyte which promotes corrosion between the piston and the cylinder wall, the spindle and the piston, and the spindle and the housing.
The fire truck upon which the piston valve is mounted is made of steel. The piston and the housing are typically made of aluminum. The spindle which drives the piston is made from stainless steel.
The combination of steel, aluminum, and certain ions in the water usually portend trouble for a fire department in the use of these valves. In some areas of the country the composition of the water exacerbates the problem thus causing time consuming maintenance on the valves.